Breaking Point
by kradnohikari
Summary: Oneshot!  Ganondorf kidnaps Link looking for revenge.  When he finds it will Link be able to handle it and survive.  Slashly themes, Non con. Link X Ganon, AU...


**Disclaimer- **Don't own the characters... I do however own this idea, and the plot bunny that gnawed on my arm until I did it...

**Warnings- **Slashly themes, AU, hints of rape...

**Pairing- **Non-con Link X Ganon...

Wow... That's all I have to say to this... Just wow... I was writing another video game story, and then this idea crept into my head. I started to write it, and then it came out to be this. This is really very messed up, even by my very messed up standards. Yet somehow I think it's fitting, and hey there might even be a multichaptered sequel... Or at least a one-shot... This here is a one-shot though, so you won't get anymore... And there is a part that has been taken out on this verison... For that you my peeps have to click on my link... Enjoy!

* * *

"Mmm…" Dirty blonde hair swayed back and forth, as light blue hues came into view. The hero looked around the area, noticing he was in a stone dungeon cell, bars in front of him. Testing his arms and legs, he stood up noticing the blood and dirt that stuck to his body and green tunic. 

Lifting a hand, he brought it to the back of his head, noticing the cap he normally wore was absent, lying on the other side of the small enclosed area. He felt a large area of dry blood and a small incision.

"What happened?" He muttered, his speech slurred. Closing his pools he let his hand fall, as he leaned against the wall, sliding down, exhausted.

He tried to search through his memories, trying to remember how he ended up here and where here was. Nothing came to him. Leaning his head gently against the cold stone, he crossed his legs, sighing softly.

He sat there in silence, for a few minutes, before hearing the sound of footsteps. His long pointed ears twitched, as the heavy thuds came closer. Opening a pool, he looked at his captor. "Ganon…," slipped from his mouth.

The dark shinned man, leaned his head back laughing. Wind ruffed his bright orange hair, as his cold red orbs settled on the young man. Grinning, he stepped forward his tight black pants and shirt, conforming to the movements. "Look at who finally woke up." He taunted, watching the child who had defeated him so easily.

Link said nothing. Hanging his head, he let his hands move to his lap. A million thoughts ran through his head, but he didn't voice them.

"No speaking hmm?" Ganondorf muttered, running his scarred hand over the metal bars. "That's okay, Hero." Spitting at the ground, he turned ready to walk away. "Since you don't want to talk, you're not worth any ounce of my time." He stopped there for a moment, before leaving the scene, ready to come back another time.

Alone with some answers was where Link stood. Checking his back he found it free of any tools that could aid him. "He did something smart for once…" A harsh laughter erupted from his throat, as the situation hit him, hard and fast.

The dirty blonde haired hero, realized that he was stuck in a dungeon cell. He would be there for an undetermined amount of time, alone with a man he almost killed. A man that had been banished by his ancestors.

"I am screwed." He muttered, sighing once more. The statement was not far from the truth. With nothing better to do, he closed his light blue hues, and fell asleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Gerudo king stood there, waiting for his prisoner to wake up. Leaning against the wall, he crossed his legs in front of him. He didn't have to wait long.

The young hero, opened a hue, noticing the man standing in front of him. Arching his back, he raised his arms in the air, bones cracking. "What do you want?" He growled, not moving from where he was.

"I don't think you're in any position to ask me what I want." He pushed off the wall, anger rising. Years of pent up anger, were getting the best of him, again.

Stepping forward, he walked to the lock on the bars. Sneering he let his hand roam to the keys resting on his waist. Holding the large metal ring, he let the keys jingle back and forth. "So tell me Hero, did you ever fall into a trap quite like this?"

The young hero shook his head, not trusting his voice. Letting his gaze settle on the key ring, he tilted his head to the side.

"No." Ganondorf moved his hands to the lock. Slipping the metal into the hole, he turned the key. Gripping the metal bars, he slid it back, hearing the sounds of rusty metal.

"You're about to learn." A grin snaked it's way onto his face again. Stepping forward, he entered the room.

Link looked up, not sure what his captor was talking about. He let his body slide against the stone, grasping a large metal table. "Get away." He muttered, watching as his enemy stepped closer.

Ganondorf laughed at that, keeping his pace up. When he reached his prisoner, he bent down, grabbing the other by the neck. Lifting the other off the ground, he slammed Link against the wall.

The hero didn't know what to do. He felt the oxygen leaving his body, but he didn't fight. He was smart enough to know now was not a good time to do so. The same bruising grip that was on his neck, was brought to his hands.

Ganondorf let his face hover inches away from the hero, as he licked his lips. "Get ready." He muttered, forcing the blonde to lift his hands in the air, placing the man's wrist in the metal cuffs mounted on the wall. Closing them, he pressed his lips against the other's biting down.

Blood poured into his mouth, as he lapped the metallic substance up, letting it run down his throat. Pulling back, he observed Link. "Enjoying this?"

Link let his head hang down, as blood dripped slowly, running down his chin. Lifting his gaze, he looked through his locks of dirty blonde. He said nothing as he watched, observing and wondering what would happen.

"Hmm… No answer… How disappointing…" The man muttered, before stepping away from the other. Looking at the man hanging from his wall, he turned ready to leave for now. "When you feel like answering, I'll be here." Walking out, he kept the cell door open, knowing that there wasn't anyway for the other to get out.

The dirty blonde only looked up when he heard the man's retreating footsteps. Hanging there on the wall, he sucked some of the blood in his mouth into a ball swallowing it himself. Tears started to leak from his hues as he found himself unable to move and hungry. All hope was lost for him and somewhere deep in his mind, he knew he was going to die.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The king walked in a few days later, this time carrying a small metal box with him. Grinning, he watched the young hero hang from the wall, still, head downcast, as he snored a little. It made him laugh. Seeing the other in such a venerable situation, sent shivers of pleasure running up his spine. Stepping inside the open cell door, he noticed he received no reaction from the other.

It annoyed him a little, but he just moved farther in, going to the metal that served as the bed. Placing his box on it, he turned to stare at the other. "Time to wake up Hero." He screamed, loud enough to wake up anything within the dungeons.

The man didn't stir, but he heard the other's breath come out more erratic, and uneven, signaling the man had indeed heard him. Closing his mouth shut, he stepped forward, raising one of his gloved hands. Snaking a few fingers, underneath the strong, chiseled chin, he lifted Link's head up.

The child still had his hues closed. Taking it as a sign of disrespect, he bit his lip in anger. Once again the pent of feelings threatened to come out, and he let them, reigning them for his use. Raising his hand and making an open palm, he brought it across the child's cheek.

The slap rang out, as Link flinched, his cheek stinging. He wanted to rub his own appendage against it, but knew he couldn't. He couldn't even feel his arms anymore. Opening his light blue orbs, he watched the other, glaring at the evil man with hatred swirling behind the gaze. At this moment, he couldn't find someone he hated more.

"I hope you liked your time hanging around…" He didn't wait for the other's answer, if he was going to receive one. Instead he walked towards the table, opening the metal box, with a few clicks. Flipping the case open, he pulled out a few items. A sword, a ball looking item, and what looked like a like crocodile teeth.

-insert delted scene... For full verison check on my the link in my profile... Hehehehe...-

Pulling away, he looked at the man. "Heh… You are pathetic." He muttered, before bending down. Slowly picking up the blood soiled tights, he place them around the other's waist again, before unchaining his arms and legs.

Link lurched forward, tears staining his face, as he body collapsed to the ground. He tried to support himself with his arms, but found them useless from their lack of use. Hitting his head on the stone, he moaned a little, before giving in to the oncoming darkness.

Ganon grinned, watching the body fall to the ground, before he stepped over it, throwing the side in his hand to the side. Ignoring the clatter, he went to go find a servant, he didn't need this trash in his view anymore.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Face down on the field, the body of the young hero, laid. The grassy plains around him, blew with the wind, as hooves drew near. A caravan stopped, as the driver, jumped out of their seat. His ruby pools, gazed at the man, as he tilted his head to the side, noticing the blood. Shrugging at the odd traveler, he bent down, his lanky limbs, picking up the light weight.

"I wonder what happened to you…" He trailed off, turning and bringing the body back to caravan, placing him with his cargo load.

With the odd man in his back seat, the traveler continued to make his way to his destination.

* * *

A/N: Review plz... The comments are nice to hear... And well remember there may be more to this... Depends on how the Krad feels that day... 


End file.
